Dogs Playin' Poker
by Lady Artemis of KY
Summary: Miroku introduces Inu-Yasha and Sesshoumaru to the wonderful game of poker! . Something I just wondered about and wrote down what I thought would happen. It's pointless, but shrug


Dogs Playin' Poker  
  
Sesshoumaru sighed; how in the world did he end up HERE in THIS hut with THEM?! He glanced over at his half-brother and the monk, who were looking very bored, then over to the miko and the taijiya who were chattering away non-stop, which was starting to give him a headache. Jaken was standing at the far side of the hut. Sesshoumaru's gaze then wandered to the small girl, lying asleep with a warm blanket wrapped her fragile frame.  
  
Ah, yes, she was the reason he was here. Rin-chan had gotten sick, and Sesshoumaru, not having a clue about human illness and finding Jaken ignorant of the subject had decided to take her to his brother's woman. Kagome had been happy to help, although she seemed a little irritated at being called Inu-Yasha's woman, she kept this to herself. Once she was feeling a little better, Rin-chan was ecstatic about spending time with Inu- Yasha's group, Sesshoumaru felt quite the opposite, but stayed for her sake.  
  
So, that's how he found himself bored out of his mind, in a human's hut, surrounded by people that he found quite annoying. Inu-Yasha and, what was his name? Miroku? Yes, that was it, Miroku. They seemed to be just as bored as he did at the moment.  
  
"There's nothing to do," Inu-Yasha complained.  
  
Miroku nodded his agreement, and then suddenly got a mischievous look on his face. Sesshoumaru watched him out of the corner of his eye, slightly curious as to what the young monk was up to.  
  
"Kagome-sama? Where are those 'card' things?" Miroku asked.  
  
Kagome and Sango stopped talking for a moment. Kagome gave Miroku a curious look, as she got up and dug through her bag, pulling out the deck of cards. Miroku smiled at her innocently, taking the cards from her.  
  
Kagome just shrugged and walked back over to Sango, after all how much damage could they do with a deck of cards?  
  
"What's that for, Miroku?" Inu-Yasha asked, only vaguely remembering what the cards looked like, but not quite remembering what they were for.  
  
"Are either of you up for a game of poker?" Miroku asked, addressing Sesshoumaru as well. Sesshoumaru cocked an eyebrow.  
  
"Forget it, Miroku, I'm not playing one of your perverted games," Inu- Yasha said. (Get it? 'Poker sounds kinda like 'poke her'! Get it?! Huh?! Oh, never mind.)  
  
Miroku laughed, shaking his head, and then quickly explained the rules of poker, making sure to mention the betting part a few times.  
  
"Well, how about it?" Miroku asked as he finished.  
  
Inu-Yasha shrugged, "Why not? There's nothing else to do."  
  
Miroku looked at Sesshoumaru, waiting for his answer.  
  
"It's pointless and a waste of time," Sesshoumaru said quietly.  
  
Inu-Yasha grinned, knowing exactly how to get his brother to play, "Keh, you're just afraid I'll beat you! I don't blame you, it's a realistic fear."  
  
Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes, frowning, "How do you play, again?"  
  
Inu-Yasha threw Miroku a triumphant look, while the monk smirked, thinking of all the money he might win.  
  
Sesshoumaru, not carrying any money with him, seeing as he didn't need it, ordered Jaken to give him the money he knew the toad carried with him to buy sake with. Jaken frowned, not wanting to give up his sake money, but gave it to his master anyway.  
  
An hour later Inu-Yasha and Miroku were broke and Sesshoumaru was calmly collecting the rewards of his victory.  
  
"What were you saying, 'dear' brother, about YOU beating ME?" Sesshoumaru said smugly.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Inu-Yasha grumbled.  
  
Miroku sighed, mourning for his lost money. He should have known before he started playing that Sesshoumaru would be a superior poker player, the fact that he went around every day with an expressionless face should have tipped him off as to what his poker face would be like.  
  
Inu-Yasha groaned, "Kagome's gonna kill me when she finds out I lost all her money."  
  
A shadow suddenly fell over the hanyou; Inu-Yasha gulped nervously.  
  
"What was that about my money, Inu-Yasha?!" Kagome asked, her eye twitching slightly.  
  
"Um..." Inu-Yasha started, but never got the chance to finish.  
  
"OSUWARI!!!" Kagome yelled, "You better get my money back!"  
  
"How exactly am I supposed to do that? I'm broke!" Inu-Yasha yelled.  
  
"You could always bet the Tetsaiga," Sesshoumaru suggested quietly.  
  
Inu-Yasha whipped around to glare at him, "You wish!"  
  
Sesshoumaru merely continued to gather his winnings.  
  
"That's a great idea!" Kagome exclaimed, causing everyone to face- fault, save for the Lord of the Western Lands of course.  
  
"What do you mean 'that's a great idea'?!" Inu-Yasha yelled.  
  
"You risked losing my money! It's your turn!" Kagome exclaimed.  
  
Sesshoumaru smiled softly, this was going better than planned. He decided he liked this 'poker' game.  
  
"You traitor!" Inu-Yasha yelled at Kagome.  
  
Kagome crossed her arms and glared at him, "Osu-"  
  
"Okay, okay!" Inu-Yasha said hurriedly, he sighed and muttered, "I can't believe I'm doing this," before placing the Tetsaiga on the table.  
  
"This could be interesting," Miroku commented, as he dealt out the cards.  
  
Inu-Yasha glared at his cards while Sesshoumaru just sat there calmly, he had bet all his money, after all he had to play fair, the Tetsaiga was priceless. (rolls eyes Yeah, like Sesshoumaru really cares.)  
  
Sesshoumaru noticed through his peripheral vision that Inu-Yasha was watching him. He smirked, knowing it would make Inu-Yasha nervous. He smirked even more when he saw Inu-Yasha gulp, obviously fearing the fate of his beloved sword.  
  
Sango shook her head sadly, it was a few minutes later and the Tetsaiga was now in Sesshoumaru's possession. Sesshoumaru had to struggle not to laugh with joy at completely besting his little brother.  
  
Inu-Yasha turned and growled at Kagome, who squeaked and tried to hide behind Sango.  
  
"Now, Inu-Yasha, it's not my fault," Kagome said her voice shaking, "I mean, you're the one that's pathetic at poker."  
  
Sango looked nervously at Inu-Yasha who was towering over her. She laughed nervously and then ducked behind Miroku, leaving Kagome exposed and unprotected.  
  
"Sango-chan!" Kagome cried.  
  
"Gomen nasai, Kagome-chan, demo I don't want to get involved," Sango said from her hiding place behind Miroku.  
  
Kagome then remembered who exactly it was that had started this whole thing. "Inu-Yasha, if you're going to get mad at anyone, get mad at Miroku- kun! He's the one who started this!"  
  
Miroku sweat dropped as Inu-Yasha's wrath was suddenly turned on him, "Let's not point fingers shall we?"  
  
Sesshoumaru's ears pricked up as he heard a small yawn coming from one side of the hut. Rin-chan, now awake and curious about the yells that had pulled her from sleep, walked over to Sesshoumaru.  
  
"What's going on, Sesshoumaru-sama?" she asked quietly, rubbing her sleepy eyes.  
  
"Nothing, go back to sleep," he said.  
  
She immediately stopped rubbing her eyes, "Rin-chan's not sleepy!"  
  
"Well, you're bothering Lord Sesshoumaru," Jaken said walking over to her to usher her away from the taiyoukai.  
  
"Leave her," Sesshoumaru said, still paying attention to the hanyou and his friends. They could be rather entertaining at times.  
  
"I've got an idea," Inu-Yasha said, making the others nervous at the quiet fury in his voice, "We can bet the Shikon no Tama."  
  
Kagome gasped, "Demo, Inu-Yasha-"  
  
"You were more than willing to bet the Tetsaiga," Inu-Yasha reminded her.  
  
She sighed handing him the jewel, "Fine."  
  
"And what would I want with a piece of jewelry," Sesshoumaru asked, "I'm plenty strong enough without it."  
  
"What's wrong, 'oniisan'?" Inu-Yasha taunted, "You've won every single time so far, you're not afraid of losing to your otouto now, are you?"  
  
Sesshoumaru closed his eyes, "Fine, I will give you another chance."  
  
Sesshoumaru glanced at his cards; all he had was two queens. Not much, but he'd just have to hope Inu-Yasha had a worse hand. He sensed Rin- chan looking over his shoulder.  
  
Jaken obviously noticed this too because Sesshoumaru heard him say, "Get away from there, human!"  
  
Rin-chan looked at Jaken innocently, "Why, Jaken-sama?"  
  
"Because you'll most likely say that Sesshoumaru only has two queens in his hand!" the servant yelled, then yelped and looked at Sesshoumaru, realizing what he had just said.  
  
"I don't understand, you just said what you were afraid I'd say!" Rin- chan said giggling. "Silly Jaken-sama."  
  
Sesshoumaru threw Jaken the king of all glares, while Inu-Yasha fell over from laughter.  
  
Jaken squeaked, running out of the hut muttering, "I'll go see if the dragon needs to be, uh, fed! Yes, fed!"  
  
"Wait up, Jaken-sama! I want to help!" Rin-chan exclaimed, running after him. The medicine Kagome had given her had obviously worked.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked back at Inu-Yasha, who was holding up two aces that he had in his possession, and sighed, "I guess you win."  
  
Inu-Yasha grabbed the Tetsaiga and hugged it to himself, making them all look at him like he was crazy. Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes and walked off with his previous winnings, deciding to spend it all on Rin-chan, making sure that slimy toad didn't get his hands on any of it.  
  
"Jaken, Rin, we're leaving," he said as he walked outside.  
  
As Kagome was putting the Shikon no Tama back on, she suddenly remembered something.  
  
"My money! I still didn't get my money!" she cried, then turned on Inu-Yasha, "OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI!"  
  
So, Sesshoumaru left to the satisfying sounds of Inu-Yasha's cried of pain as he hit the ground, over and over and over again.  
  
(A/N: Okay, so it wasn't that funny, but it was fun to write. I need to do more short stories. It was partially inspired by a fan art that I saw on deviantart.com by Patches365. It's very amusing. If you want to see it go to http:lady-artemis-of-ky. deviantart. com/ (take out the spaces), then go to my favorites. It's in there somewhere, as well as a lot of other Inu- Yasha fan arts and other stuff too. Lol, when I first posted this I forgot to add what Inu-Yasha had in his hand, whoops. Stop laughing, Ginny- chan!!! :P) 


End file.
